An Angel
by Ryo Ice
Summary: Summary in the ficcie
1. Default Chapter

I'm just writing this ficcie because I'm into the whole Tomoyo + Sakura thing. This is based on Romance and Romance only. No Cardcapting involved. Sorry. As for sexual context.. I'd say.... Just kissing and what not. This is a Love Triangle between Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li. Honestly, if you don't like it, don't read it and then send me some half assed flame. Although, I am open for some critism. I cant spell that well so please forgive any spelling mistakes. As for things like ' hellojohn' or 'unblesvildble', those are typos . If you do like the S+T pairing, read on. Please R&R And enjoy. Also, don't expect THAT much from my simple 13 year old mind ^-^ (MY 13th BIRTHDAY IS ON EASTER SUNDAY!! =D 2003) I guess thats all... If I do get half assed flames after this, I will take the time and effort to write one back, so beware.   
  
This ficcie was inspired by t.A.T.u's Malchik Gay, and 2 jumbo sized Coffee Crisps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An Angel  
  
She looked at me with those beautiful green eyes, her short brown hair swaying slightly with the wind. 'I love her.... I think....' Tomoyo tried not to stare at her friend. 'Sakura... My Angel.' "Tomoyo~chan... Whats wrong?". Tomoyo looked away from her friend, a slight blush crossed her face. "It... Its nothing..", Tomoyo smiled,not looking directly at Sakura. It was obvious, something was wrong, or maybe... right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ At Sakura's house~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat up in her room, looking at a picture of Tomoyo. She couldn't find the strength to look away.  
"Sakura!". She heard at the back of her mind. "Sakura!". Her mind clicked back to realality. Touya. Sakura jumped up from her bed. She set the picture down to rest. "yeeeeessssss?!"  
  
She came out of her room and looked down the stairs, a very unimpressed Touya looking up at her. "Are you DEF?!" He said, sounding somewhat annoyed. Sakura walked down the stairs while saying " I was thinking.." Touya blinked a few times before cracking a smile "since when do you think?" he gave her a playful nudge. Sakura laughed and pushed him out of the way, running to the kitchen. He walked after her calmly, smiling to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ At Tomoyo's house~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo poked at the sushi with her chopsticks, not really hungry, and quite bored. She looked up at her mother, who was rarely ever home, and smiled. Her mother swallowed her food and gave Tomoyo a questioned look. "Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo, still poking at the sushi, shook her head and yawned. "No... Just not hungry."  
  
(Handsome, Tender, Soft.   
Why do you look right through me  
thinking "No"   
I cant deny my feelings growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
Dreaming on  
And everytime I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you   
closer  
closer  
closer  
But you leave me feeling frozen - t.A.T.u Malchik Gay)  
  
'Sakura'. That one name running through Tomoyo's head. "May I be excused?" Tomoyo asked before getting up. Her mother nodded a bit, but continued eating.  
Tomoyo set her plate on the counter and stared at the phone, wondering if she should call Sakura. She shook her head and took one last look at the phone and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ At School~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura~chan!!" Sakura heard from behind her. She quickly turned around. It was Tomoyo, of course. Although someone else caught her eye. Li. Sakura blushed a little as the two walked toward her. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked Li, more than a friend. "hey Sakura.." he mumbled a bit, pretending not to care. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Yamazaki joined them. They talked about various things until the bell went. They all hurried into line.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ In Class~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura looked over at Li and smiled, although he wasn't paying much attention. She frowned some and looked back at her Math book. Tomoyo looked at her book also, yet not payng too much attention. All she could think about still, was Sakura. She wrote Sakura's name a few times until Ms. Kanzaki asked her to answer a problem.  
  
Li stared at Sakura, although he wasn't good at hiding it. The two blushed as their eyes met. Tomoyo saw it, but she kept telling herself it was nothing. Sakura and Li kept looking at each other though, knowing now that they felt the same about each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After School~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and sakura always met after school and walked home together, but today, Tomoyo couldn't seem to find her friend. She checked all their classrooms, the gym, and outside in the feild. She slowly walked around to the back of the school. Tomoyo saw Sakura, she smiled brightly, and just before she was going to say somthing, she saw Li. They were hand in hand, and Li had just kissed her. Tomoyo felt unshed tears burn her eyes, her stomach was turning, and her heart was shatering. She ran, she ran fast and far, and still, Li nor Sakura, knew she was there.  
  
(Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping for a way  
A reason for us both to come in  
Close  
I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does  
And though my dream is slowly fading  
I want to be the   
object  
object  
object  
Of your passion but its hopeless - t.A.T.u Malchik Gay)  
  
Tomoyo finally came to a stop to catch her breath. She collapsed on her knees, tears dripping off her chin. She coughed a few times, having troubles breathing while crying. This time, she couldn't think nothing of it. Her love. Her Angel. With someone else. She heard people behind her. Her friends. Sakura. She couldn't hear Sakura or Li's voice. She continued crying, but started running again, not wanting her friends to see her like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Tomoyo's house~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She pushed the door to her house open and slipped of her shoes before dashing upstairs to her bedroom. Her mother, who was home again, blinked a few times and walked up to Tomoyo's room, knocking on the door. Tomoyo didn't answer, so her mother invited herself in. "Whats wrong?" her mother asked in a soft, kind voice. Tomoyo found that everyone was asking her that lately. She still said nothing, thinking her mother would be ashamed that she was in love with sakura, and not a boy. Her mother knew Tomoyo was in love, but she didn't know who with.  
  
Tomoyo swallowed hard, thinking that there was no one else she could tell. "Its sakura! .... I'm in love with... sakura..." her mother stared at her now, somewhat surprised. "You hate me now, right..?" Her mother shook her head. "of course not.." Tomoyo hid her face, not crying as much now. " I was in love with a woman... In fact..." Tomoyo's mother looked away from her daughter. " In fact.. It was Sakura's mother......." Tomoyo sat up to look at her mother.(A/N: I think its obvious that I don't know their mothers names.. But I remember something about Tomoyo's mother being in love with Sakura's mother) " sakura's mother?" Her mother nodded. But, we both know how that turned out, her mother was addressing the fact that Sakura's mother got married to Sei. ( A/N: I think thats his name *is bad with names .* Or is that from Jubei~chan *thinks*). Tomoyo looked at her mother, signalling that she wasn't helping. Her mother sighed. "I guess I should go then.." She got up and walked out of Tomoyo's room.  
  
Thoughts of suicide came across her mind, but she payed no attention to them. ' If I kill myself... I'll never be able to see Sakura's wonderful smile again, or hear her gentle voice...' She sighed, only thinking about Sakura again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ At Sakura's house~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stared up at the ceiling, thinking she missed something. ' Was it my books..? Did I leave my sweater somewhere.....?' Her mind wandered, as did her eyes. She then came across the picture she so contently stared at the other day. Tomoyo. She hadn't seen her friend after class.  
  
She sat up looking at the picture of Tomoyo. She knew what she had forgotten. She had forgotten her heart. Tomoyo was her heart.. Her love... She didn't understand it. She didn't want to understand it. She had Li. She was happy with Li. She loved Li. Didn't she?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ At Li's house~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Li layed down on his bed, closing his eyes slowly. He too, could only think about Sakura. Remebering their kiss over and over in his head. He had decided then, that he loved her. She was his. (A/N: I'm not sure if this is really like Li.. But I always saw him as the possesive type.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After school the next day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By then, Sakura and Li's relationship was public. All of their friends, their enemies, and even people they didn't know, knew they were together. Of course, Tomoyo hated it. She had avoided Sakura during class, at lunch, and as much as she could at gym. Sakura had been looking for her now though, with Li unwillingly tagging along. Li wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, as if to tell people that she was taken, and for a bit of his own comfort.  
  
"She's gone." Li stated. Although he was right, Sakura looked for a little more before retreating. They went to Li's house. He had planned to show her his room, and then get a little kissy kissy. (A/N: Thats my word.. I'm asking... NO, I'm begging, its my only good word that K~chan hasn't stolen, please don't take it from me. Yes, I am talking about 'kissy kissy') Sakura looked around his room. It was quite neat. He was saying something, she didn't care much though. She could only wonder about where Tomoyo was, and why she hadn't waited for her again. That feeling rose apon her again, that strong love for Tomoyo. She tried to keep telling herself she loved Li. She then degraded it to 'liking' Li. But she couldn't tell herself that she just 'liked' Tomoyo.  
  
Li kissed the back of her neck softly. Sakura jumped slightly. He moved away, thinking it was for the best. "Li?!" she said, as if he had no right to do that. In her eyes, he didn't. "What? Your my girlfriend... Right?" he looked at her with a strange smile on his face. She shook her head, as if to say `no', not looking up at him. He had a serious look on his face now. He needed to hear it. He wasn't going to accept that silent crap. He wanted to hear it. He pushed her back forcefully, causing her to fall on his bed. "Are you breaking up with me?!" He lifted his hand to back slap her, but quickly stopped himself. He kissed her instead, forcing himself ontop of her. She tried to scream. She tried to escape, but his hold on her was strong. He stuck his hand up her shirt, that was when she kicked him. He was off guard then, she found that a good time to push him off. She ran faster than she ever thought she could and opened the door quickly also.  
  
She ran to the first place she thought of. Tomoyo's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ At Tomoyo's house~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo heard a loud, constant banging on the front door. She walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see Sakura. "Where's Li?" she asked, not really caring much though. Sakura just looked at her friend desperately. It was the conversation without words. Tomoyo reached out to hold Sakura close. Sakura also pulled Tomoyo close. She now understood that feeling of love she had for her friend, her love. The feeling that she tried to dismiss so easily. She knew why she couldn't though. 'This is what true love is' she said to herself.  
  
(Malchik Gay  
Malchik Gay  
I can be all you need  
Wont you please stay with me?  
Malchik Gay  
Malchik Gay  
Apologies  
Might have been's  
Malchik Gay  
Malchik Gay  
Cant earase what I feel  
Malchik Gay  
Gay  
Malchik Gay - t.A.T.u's Malchik Gay) (A/N: There might be some confusion with the term 'Malchik Gay' in this part. Yes, it does mean 'Gay Boy' but it went well with the ficcie, and if I had changed it, or left the 'Malchik Gay' part out, it would be illegal or something I think. But if you go past all that, you'll see the true point of the words and how it relates to this part of the ficcie.)  
  
Sakura took whatever was left of her strength, whatever was left of her pride and asked the question she'd always secretly wanted to. " Tomoyo..... Do you... Love me...?" Sakura was choking on her words. Tomoyo's mind went blank, trying to process Sakura's words. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. " I..... Do you love me..?" Tomoyo asked cautiously.  
  
Sakura looked up at her friend and gave her a confident nod. " I do..!" Tomoyo smiled and nodded also. "Yes... Sakura... I do love you.." Tomoyo kissed Sakura softly, resting her hands on the small of her back. Sakura blushed and kissed back. It was different from her kiss with Li. She didn't know how, but it was. Tomoyo broke the kiss and smiled at her love. Her Angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow... That was long.. and interesting... and... long..... Congrats to those who made it this far without falling asleep, going back to the main ficcie page, and.. well.. who read it ^-^.. I guess in a way I'm advertising t.A.T.u... *blinks* They are good, and I think more people should go beyond the kissing and rubbing of faces ^-^ If you downloaded their songs from KaZaA and burned the CD or whatever... SHAME ON YOU!!!! The CD deserves to be bought. *nod* uhm.. As for my ficcie.. It just came to me. There was no actual work put into it, other than the typing, and how oddly fast my brain was working. I just let my mind run free *looks at the part where Li was gonna rape Saku~chan* maybe a little free.. o.o.... I did notice that I forgot to mention Kero anywhere.. But I didn't really see the need to. So, please forgive me. I'm not sure if I'll make a next chapter.. I'll need all your suport and stuff ^-^.. I think I said R&R. I guess I should thank you for your time, and patients that you gave to read this ficcie, and the before and after things of the ficcie.. *nod* You can Email me at kawaii_aya_suke@hotmail.com if you have any questions or comments. I'm always up for requests. Just no yaoi, and no straight fics. Not because I'm against it, but because I just never been with a guy, and I don't know what guy + guy couples are like. Again this was interesting and long, and I thank you again. ^-^  
- Ryo Ishada 


	2. No Chapter 2

Ok, this is just stating that there will be NO CHAPTER TWO of An Angel. I had a great idea... But.. It just wasn't workin'. I'm actually thinking of doing a Love Hina fic! So, look out for that one. I haven't thought of a title for it yet, but I have the beggining in my mind. But yeh... In about a month or so, it'll probably be done ^-^ Thanks for reading An Angel, I know it wasn;t all that, but I'm sure that the Love Hina one will be the best of my two fics. I'll try to make it the best at least ^-^' Thanks also to my devoted readers... er... 'Reader', Chibi~chan! I hope more of you will read my fics. I work pretty hard on them and I want to be one of the best writers! Anyways, I guess thats all. Thanks again, all of you, byeses.  
  
Ryo Ishada 


End file.
